


Do We Really Have To Do This Again?

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale-McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018, Day 28. Stiles has just about had it with supernatural interference.





	Do We Really Have To Do This Again?

**Author's Note:**

> As most of my fics do, this ignores Allison's death and assumes the existence of a combined Hale-McCall pack

It wasn’t like they didn’t know who the Hale-McCall pack was. Everyone in the surrounding area for five hundred miles out know who they were. That happened when every other month—hell, every other _week_ it seemed sometimes—there was some new supernatural threat, some pack trying to move in, _something_ that felt like it could take out their pack and defeat it. 

It never worked. 

The result was that everyone knew who the Hale-McCall pack was, and slowly, oh so slowly, people backed off. Challengers stopped coming. Packs stopped trying to invade. It got to the point that things were quiet for long stretches of time and they could do things like go to college, establish careers, explore other interests. 

Only now, there was an alpha pack trying to take over, insisting that they now owned this area, they were going to take over, blah blah blah. 

Stiles was really over people trying to do that. He glared at the red-eyed woman trying to menace him. “Do we _really_ have to do this again?” he muttered. “How many alpha packs are there, anyway?” 

She scoffed. “Only _ours_ , human,” she snarled, “for we are the strongest and the best.” 

“Amazing,” Stiles said. “Every word in that sentence was wrong.” 

“How long have you been waiting to use that particular _StarWars_ quote?” called Allison. 

Stiles grinned, not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. “Pretty much since _The Last Jedi_ came out.” He pointed a finger at the alpha who was looking both confused and annoyed, and pissed off by both. “Seriously, you’re not the only. You’re not even the first. We have taken down three alpha packs now, and I am seriously tired of it.” 

She looked more confused now than anything. “Three? What...why?” 

“I would imagine for the same reason you all felt it necessary to kill every member of your existing pack and take their power. Because you’re dumb. Somehow, you all miss that you’re stronger with your pack, and that you’re submissive to the overall alpha, giving _him_ power instead of being able to use it for your own. You’re absolute morons, and I’ve had enough.” his pointing finger flipped up, his whole palm now facing the woman. “And by the way, I’m really not human.” He muttered a few words under his breath, and a blindingly bright beam of light shot from his hand and slammed into the alpha woman’s chest, throwing her across the clearing into a tree with a sickening crack. 

“You’re so dramatic,” Allison said, shooting the woman with a wolfsbane-dipped, mistletoe-soaked, rowan wood-shaft arrow, right where her heart was. “Seriously.” 

Stiles shrugged and walked over to the now dead alpha and kicked her foot. “I’m just really tired of all these people. Do they think we don’t have anything better to do that allow their petty asses to come take over?” 

Allison just rolled her eyes.


End file.
